Marche moi dessus, j'te dirais rien
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Abruti ! Idiot ! Incapable ! Quand Colonnello commence à douter de ses capacités par les paroles de Lal Mirch, il marche sur la plage perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait du regarder où il marchait. Il aurait vraiment du...


**Titre :** Marche moi dessus, j'te dirais rien.

**Auteur :** Taisuke-kun.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Reborn/Colonnello.

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages sont à la vénérable Akira Amano. =)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce couple est un de mes préféré, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire un OS sur eux. Vous verrez plus bas que deux personnages se connaissent alors que dans la véritable histoire ils ne se sont jamais rencontré avant la malédiction. Alors vraiment désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas que l'on modifie, même un peu, la véritable histoire.

**Résumé :** Abruti ! Idiot ! Incapable ! Quand Colonnello commence à douter de ses capacités par les paroles de Lal Mirch, il marche sur la plage perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait du regarder où il marchait. Il aurait vraiment du...

**NB :**Cette histoire se passe avant que les arcobalenos ne deviennent des bébés.

**Sûr ce, bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>« Marche moi dessus, j'te dirais rien. »<strong>

Colonnello, vaillant combattant, élève de Lal Mirch, suait à grosses gouttes.

Mais qui était donc le fou qui avait inventé cet exercice d'entraînement qui était dix fois plus dur que le parcours du combattant ?

Le blond courait grimpait une échelle très instable traversait à vive allure un pont miteux, qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre sautait sur des piliers minuscules, émergeant très peu de l'eau en étant extrêmement glissant rampait sous des fils de barbelées avec un énorme sac à transporter se faufilait dans des buissons sans se faire remarquer par une vingtaine de mafieux, armés jusqu'aux dents et enfin recourait pendant une bonne trotte.

L'apprenti vacillait tout en étant sur le point de tomber dans les pommes quand il vit l'arrivée. Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour courir le sprint final, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la fin de cet enfer. Plus que vingts mètres. Plus que quinze. Plus que dix. Plus que huit. Plus que huit. Toujours plus que huit.

Sous l'effort trop important, Colonnello s'était effondré, il rampait dorénavant les derniers quelques mètres restants ainsi.

Et voilà, il était enfin arrivé.

« A... A... Alors ?... Combien ? _Gémit péniblement le blond, about de souffle, luttant contre le fait de tourner de l'œil._

_ 1h34minutes et 52secondes. Tu t'es bien amélioré mais c'est toujours beaucoup trop lent, surtout au niveau de la course. Et tu était vraiment misérable sur le sprint final. _Déclara son maître d'armes d'une froideur surprenante._

_ Oh non... _Soupira l'élève en laissant l'arrière de sa tête tomber sur le sol._

_ Tu as dix minutes de repos. Après tu recommenceras.

_ C'est pas vrai... Mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de me reposer. Je fais ça depuis 6h30 du matin. Tu vas me tuer...

_ Abruti ! Tu as déjà bien de la chance de pouvoir te reposer ! En temps de guerre, tu n'auras pas ce luxe. Et à l'armée non plus. De plus ton examen militaire et dans moins d'une semaine ! _Hurla la femme._ Et ton temps est bien trop mauvais pour pouvoir sécher l'entraînement comme hier. Idiot ! »

Se résignant face à cette vérité, le blond se reposait tant bien que mal le plus vite possible. Autant dire que dans ces conditions, dix minutes passaient plutôt vites. Il commençait juste à retrouver sa respiration et un rythme cardiaque assez régulier quand elles finirent de s'écouler. Ces si précieuses minutes.

*Si j'y vais pas maintenant, elle va probablement me tuer.*

Il commença alors à recourir, regrimper, retraversait le pont, de sauter sur les piliers et hop ! Son pied glissa de l'appui et Colonnello tomba dans toute sa splendeur en faisant un plat phénoménal. Alors qu'il commençait à se noyer (ne pouvant plus nager à cause de la fatigue), une main le tira pour éviter une mort si stupide. Malheureusement la tête du pauvre élève heurta un pilier quand sa boîte crânienne refit contact avec l'air. Il tomba alors dans un profond sommeil.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Colonnello se réveilla. Le soleil était déjà bien avancé déjà. Au-dessus de lui se tenait la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus tôt. Cette dernière asséna une gifle monumentale, brisant le silence pourtant si chaleureux.

« Mais... Lal..._ Commença l'homme._

_ Abruti ! Idiot ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention, non ? Non seulement tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre mais en plus tu n'es même pas capable de faire un exercice aussi simple ? _Hurla son maître._

_ Simple ?

_ Oui simple ! _Reprit de plus belle Mirch._ Tu es handicapé ? Non ! Alors bouge toi et recommence ! Tache de faire attention cette fois-ci en terminant le circuit en moins d'une heure !

_ Mais j'y arriverais pas. _Se lamenta Colonnello._

_ Et bien alors pars ! Mais ne reviens pas devant moi pour que je recommence à t'entraîner ! »_ Déclara Lal._

Devant le silence du jeune homme elle lâcha un « Tss ! » et mit son manteau sur ses épaules ainsi que de quitter les lieux, laissant en plant son interlocuteur bouche bée, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Cherchant des réponses, il rattrapa son maître par le bras. Il pouvait apercevoir les larmes qui embuaient les yeux de son maître.

« Lal ?

_ Abruti ! Laisses-moi ! _Vociféra t-elle d'une voix encore plus assourdissante que celle de Squalo, tout en pleurant de plus en plus._

_ Explique-moi Lal... » _Dit il en entourant la concerné par ses bras et en commençant de lui caresser son dos pour la réconforter._

Mais cette dernière se dégagea des bras de son vis-à-vis en lui jetant à la figure :

« Abruti ! Idiot ! Incapable ! … ! »_ Et elle s'enfuit laissant son élève en plan avant qu'il ait pu lui demander de répéter le dernier mot qu'elle avait à peine murmurer._

Voilà maintenant plus de dix minutes que les dires de la femme résonnaient dans la boîte crânienne du blond. Mais pourquoi diable avait t-elle dit ça ?

OK. Il était peut-être un abrutit. Idiot, ça, on ne peut pas le nier. Mais pourquoi incapable ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussit l'exercice qui était pire que le royaume des flammes ? Non, tout de même pas. Pas au point de la faire pleurer. Et quel était le dernier mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu ? Était-ce pour cela que la femme pleurait quelques instants plus tôt ?

C'est à ce moment-là que vint se poser un perroquet sur l'épaule droite de l'apprenti.

« Mais tu es mignon toi._ Fit l'humain._

Mais tu es mignon toi. _Répéta l'oiseau._

_ Ah Ah... _Ria Colonnello, étonné par la prouesse de l'imitation très proche de la réalité faite par l'homme._

_ Lal. Continua le volatile.

_ Oui ?_ Demanda l'homme intéressé, qui venait de s'arrêter de rire pour savoir la suite._

_ La... Lal... Je... je t'ai... » _Balbutia l'ovipare d'une voix assez proche de son perchoir._

Non ! C'était pas possible ! Comment cet oiseau de malheur pouvait il savoir ? Savoir ce qu'il ressentait à propos de son maître ?

C'est alors que ça lui apparu comme une évidence : il avait parlé dans son rêve... érotique, qui le mettait en scène avec cette femme lors de sa collision avec la pierre. Mais pourquoi avait il donc parlé durant son sommeil ? La honte !

Il le savait maintenant, qu'il était un véritable incapable. Incapable de réussir un exercice du au stress de décevoir celle qu'il aimait, incapable de se déclarer convenablement, de l'avoir fait dans un sommeil alors qu'il contait le faire après son admission pour l'armée. Pour que Lal soit fière de lui. Tout avait raté. Il devrait peut-être tout arrêter et maintenant. Pour ne pas gâcher sa vie dans un domaine où il n'arriverait de toute évidence à rien. Comme lui avait dit Mirch.

Et voilà maintenant une heure qu'il marchait. Il s'était rendu sur la plage de lui même sans s'en avoir conscience. Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient l'eau de la mer. Un magnifique couché de soleil. Un de ceux qu'il aurait tant aimé partager avec son maître, cette si belle femme dont il était tombé amoureux lorsque celle-ci l'avait sauvé des flammes. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il voulait devenir militaire. Pour pouvoir la protéger en retour, lui sauver la vie, comme elle lui avait fait

Il se baladait ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, sans même prêter attention aux dernières lueurs du jour. Il marchait, repensant à ses entraînement avec Lal, quand son pied prit appui sur quelque chose de mou. Sûrement un patté de sable qu'un gamin avait construit avant que la marée soit haute.

« Marche moi dessus, j'te dirais rien. » _Dit une voix provenant du bas._

Colonnello regarda alors à ses pieds et vit une forme noir.

« Un caleçon ? »_ Se demanda le blond à voix haute avant de faire remonter ses yeux sur le dos – magnifique dos, soit dit en passant - du porteur de cet habit. Puis sur la chevelure couleur nuit de la personne._

« Tu bouges ou pas alors ? _Questionna l'inconnu._

_ Eh bien sûr. _Fit l'apprenti militaire avant de retirer son pied du postérieur de l'homme._ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là pervers ?

_ Un pervers ? Et pourquoi donc ? _Demanda l'homme avec un sourire sadique._

_ A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un homme qui porte pour seul habit un sous-vêtement en dehors de chez lui ?

_ Sûrement que c'est un pervers. _Dit l'homme d'un ton posé._ A moins que ce soit normal qu'il soit en maillot de bain sur une plage. » _Répliqua-t-il._

Sur les paroles percutantes de son vis-à-vis, Colonnello regarda autour de lui. Il était bien sur une plage...

« La honte... _Dit-il tout bas, faisant concurrence aux tomates._

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Idiot !

_ Pa... Pardon. _S'excusa-t-il de nouveau avant de s'enfuir._ Au revoir !

_ A tout à l'heure... Colonnello... »_ Murmura l'homme dans un sourire pervers, sadique et machiavélique tout en lâchant un petit rire._

Comment cet individu Lambda pouvait-il connaître son interlocuteur d'à peine une minute alors que ce dernier ne s'était même pas présenté ?

Quinze minutes venaient de s'écouler lorsque notre beau blond se rendit conte d'une chose : Il ne se dirigeait pas vers son appartement mais vers celui de Lal. Vu ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi, il valait peut être mieux ne pas lui parler pour le moment. Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin. De toute façon, il allait la revoir le lendemain, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, et ce serait peut-être déjà trop tôt.

Il repassa donc par la plage. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit où il avait rencontré cet étranger qui était si... beau ? Magnifique ? Attirant ? Intrigant ? Intrigant ! Où pouvait-il se trouver ou que pouvait-il bien faire ? Ça, il ne le savait pas.

Un bruit dans l'eau attira son attention. Tournant vers l'origine de ce bruit, il vit une forme se dessiner dans la mer. Une sorte de poisson vert sautait et replongeait, faisant gicler quelques gouttes. Voyant cette chose, enfin cet animal, plus qu'étrange, il s'approcha.

« Quel drôle de poisson. Comment peut-il être aussi étrange ?

_ Parce qu'il n'en ait pas un. » _Fit la voix d'un inconnu derrière lui._

A cause de son inattention du à l'étrange batracien, Colonnello avait baissé sa garde. Laissant ses arrières vulnérables à un coup dans la nuque qui l'assomma. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi faible aussi rapidement à cause de la réaction de Mirch ? La semaine dernière encore, il avait explosé les records historiques d'un exercice. Bien que cela est plus relevée de la chance.  
>L'homme démuni tomba donc à terre, inconscient.<p>

L'élève de Lal Mirch se réveilla, difficilement. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Enfin presque plus de rien. Il se souvenait que Lal avait subitement décrété qu'elle ne l'entraînerait plus. Et après, plus rien. Le trou noir, le néant total.

« La marmotte a donc fini de dormir ? Cela fait plus d'une journée que tu dors comme une masse. »

Colonnello cherchait du regard d'où venait cette voix. Une si belle voix grave.

« Où es-que l'on est ?_ Demanda celui qui émergeait._

_ Au pire endroit où tu pourrais te trouver. Chez moi. » _Fit la voix d'une intonation autant sadique que machiavélique._

La voix résonnait dans la boîte crânienne du blond, douloureusement. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Mais où ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

« Que m'a tu fais ?_ Demanda t-il, tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller entièrement._

_ Je t'ai administré de la drogue. Une bonne quantité. La sensation est plutôt agréable, non ? »_ Ricana la personne._

Les paroles prononcées venaient de faire sortir un peu sa réactivité de sa torpeur. Il voulait donc se lever pour s'enfuir mais il ne pu partir nulle part. Il venait juste de prendre conscience de sa position. Il était drogué, nu et menotté aux barreaux d'un lit, se trouvant parterre sur le parquet glacé.

« T'es qui ? Enfoiré de mes deux ! _Cria Colonnello, regrettant cette action qui venait d'accentuer sa migraine._

_ Deux qui sont plutôt petites. _Gloussa la personne tandis que le drogué faisait concurrence aux tomates une nouvelle fois._ Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je suis l'homme de la plage. Fit-il tout en se rapprochant de sa victime. Reborn. _Susurra t-il à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe._ Et je vais te faire quelque chose qui n'est pas très catholique. Je vais te violer. _Murmura l'homme très bas, pratiquement inaudible._

_ Non ! » _Déglutit le blond en essayant de se débattre. Ce qui ne servait à rien à cause de l'effet de la drogue._

C'est alors que l'ancien inconnu de la plage passa son doigt sur le menton de l'enchaîné pour ensuite le faire descendre sur la pomme d'Adam, continua sa descente sur le torse qui frémissait sous son passage pour enfin se stopper au nombril. Puis il recommença de nombreuses fois. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cou qu'il lécha, il le mordillait, le suçotait en laissant ici et là quelques suçons bien voyant. Puis il mordit férocement la jugulaire de l'autre, recueillant du sang dans son orifice buccal, qu'il but ensuite. Il récupéra d'autre gouttes de ce liquide carmin dans sa bouche.

Il remonta au visage de Colonnello qui faisait tout pour ne laisser aucuns gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres du à la drogue qu'on lui avait fait prendre auparavant. Reborn embrassa fougueusement le menotté lui faisant avaler le liquide, ce dernier le fit mal grès lui car il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'autre. Le brun, une fois cette tâche accomplie, redescendit au niveau du torse de l'autre qu'il entreprit de lécher, à le caresser de ses mains, à le suçoter, le griffait laissant quelques gouttes perler sur le sol ou se mélanger avec la langue du masochiste qui ne sentait que son désir augmenter en puissance laissant paraître son érection pourtant déjà bien dure, à la vue du blond. Car oui, le kidnappeur était nu depuis le début. Colonnello avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements maintenant trop nombreux. Quelques-uns arrivaient à franchir ses lèvres pourtant clauses.

*Fichue drogue !* _Maudit intérieurement le soumis._

Se lassant un peu de cela, le dominant s'attaqua aux tétons après avoir embrassait une autre fois celui à qui il préparait des choses encore plus atroces. Il ne prit même pas le temps de les titiller qu'il les pris en bouche. Les gémissements et les halètements étaient devenus audibles. Colonnello n'essayait même plus de les retenir. Il avait abandonné.

Ne trouvant plus rien de plus à quoi faire au drogué sur ses tétons, Reborn posa sa main sur la verge de l'autre qui bandait depuis bien longtemps. Il apposa aussi ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, puis il mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci avant de mêler sa langue à celle de l'autre avec le goût métallique du sang qui gouttait assez rapidement bien que cette blessure ne soit que superficielle. Il entama au même moment de longs va et viens sur l'organe reproducteur du blond qui faisait éclatait son plaisir avec des bruits assez bruyant bien que sa bouche était scellée par celle de l'homme aux cheveux couleur nuit. Le premier coupa court au baisé pour lâcher un râle de pur extase qui était simultané a sa jouissance.

Satisfait, le violeur pris le membre en bouche avant de recommencer les mêmes gestes précédant qu'il avait exécutés plutôt avec sa main, mais de manière plus active. Se lassant de cela au bout d'un certain temps il abandonna le drogué qui haletait encore plus qu'une chatte en chaleur. Le blond était sauf pour le moment, l'autre venait de partir. Il était soulagé, enfin quoi que... il était plutôt déçu.

C'est vrai que c'était un violeur et bel et bien un enfoiré fini. Mais il lui avait fait pourtant prendre du plaisir. Énormément d'ailleurs. Et puis il emballait comme un dieu. En plus de ça, il était sexy et canon. Mais alors canon de chez canon.

*Mais c'est pourtant Lal que j'aime. _Tenta t-il de raisonner._ C'est sûrement à cause de.. de la drogue ! Oui c'était sûrement à cause de ça. C'était ça !* _Réussit-il à se convaincre._

C'est alors que le brun refit son apparition, avec une chose dans chaque main.

« On va pimenter la partie. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'amuser. » _Déclara Reborn, sourire sadique enfin, sadomasochiste aux coins des lèvres._

Il s'approcha alors du drogué lui présentant un vibromasseur à l'orifice anal, qu'il enfonça sans ménagement pour le pauvre soumis, se délectant des gémissements de douleurs du blond qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur qui battait déjà la chamade s'accéléra encore plus, son organe vital allait exploser. Une fois que la douleur avait infimement diminué, il sentit l'objet sortir de son postérieur pour mieux y rentrer. A cette vitesse fulgurante, le god refit les mêmes intrusions et sorties. L'objet sorti une dernière fois pour se faire remplacer par quelque chose de plus humide.

Reborn léchait l'anus du menotté qui n'avait encore subit de pénétration humaine. Il était encore vierge. Plus pour très longtemps pensa le brun qui allait se donner à cœur joie de souiller cet homme. Il fit donc entrer sa langue dans l'orifice lui faisant de nombreux va et viens. Réitérant de geste à maintes et maintes fois, il voulait passer à une autre étape.

Il prit le flacon qu'il avait amenait précédemment et en déversa son contenu sur ses mains avec lesquels il étala le liquide sur son propre pénis et celui de l'enchaîné. Il mit alors Colonnello à quatre pattes avant de le prendre brutalement sans ménager le pauvre uke. Il réitéra ce geste à plusieurs reprises avant de retourner le drogué sur le dos pour masturber le membre bien gonflé de celui-ci qui hurlait son plaisir. Le seme se pencha et pris appuis d'une main sur le sol tandis qu'il continuait d'astiquer la verge du blond de l'autre. Il continua encore très peu de temps avant de toucher le point sensible de l'ancien apprenti. Encore quelques coups sur sa prostate et le blond se déversa entre leur torse. Le brun arrêta donc son action sur le membre de celui qui venait de jouir et écarta les cuisses de son partenaire encore un peu plus en les caressants.

Colonnello était au septième ciel. Il haletait, rougissait fortement, suait à grosses gouttes et gémissait sous les coups de langues qui passaient sur son torse pour se délecter de la semence. Reborn lâcha un « délicieux » avant de reprendre son action principale à une allure hallucinante qui ne faisait que gémir encore plus.

Voyant, ou plutôt sentant, la fin arriver le seme se retira et enfourna son organe reproducteur dans la bouche de l'uke qui donna une fellation que le brun n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Suite à quelques va et viens supplémentaires dans l'orifice, l'ancien inconnu de la plage se déversa.

Les deux étaient à bout de souffle et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit après que Colonnello fut libre, exténués, ils s'endormirent, après que Reborn se soit lui même menotté à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux jours que celui qui avait subi un dépucelage tout simplement divin, remuait ses sentiments dans son cerveau. Après cette expérience, il savait qu'il n'aimait plus son ancienne entraîneuse. Il ne désirait ainsi plus se donner corps et âme pour pouvoir la sauver un jour ou l'autre. Donc à quoi bon continuer l'entraînement ? Il voulait zen débattre avec la concernée. Le blond se dirigea vers l'appartement de Lal, en prenant la précaution de ne pas passer par la plage lieu ou il s'était réveillé après cette affaire... pas très catholique.<p>

Il inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. On ouvrit. Son ancienne enseignante se tenait face à lui, fuyant son regard.

« Pardon... » Fut le seul mot que son ancien apprenti avait prononcé avant de fondre en larmes et de lui déclarer ses anciens sentiments et de son ancienne motivation pour devenir militaire. Quand il eu fini, Lal prit la parole :

« Je sais déjà tout ça.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ? Et par qui ?

_ Par toi...

_ Moi ?

_ Tu était saoul et tu m'as tout raconté... Et nous avons même failli le faire...

_ Faire quoi ? _Demanda le blond qui eut pour réponse un regard noir qui le fit vite comprendre._

_ Mais tu t'es endormis avant...

_ Pas classe...

_ Je confirme. _Retentit une voix derrière Colonnello._

_ Reborn, tu es là... Colonnello, voici Reborn, il vient souvent là pour affaires que l'on doit accomplir ensemble. C'est en quelque sorte mon coéquipier. Reborn, voici Colonnello, mon apprenti.

_ Enchanté. _Fit l'homme d'une voix grave et froide._

_ Qu... Qu... Quo... Ra... ?

_ Kora ? _Demanda l'institutrice militaire._

_ Quoi ! Ma langue à fourchée...

_ Ça te va plutôt bien pourtant. _Ricana l'autre homme._ Au fait Lal, le patron te demande.

_ J'arrive. Colonnello... Demain on reprend l'entraînement, tu n'as plus que deux jours. Et je suis désolé de mon comportement de la dernière fois, c'était assez excessif... » _Fit-elle tout bas avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte._

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient donc seuls. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, le blond fit partir son poing dans la direction de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Mais celui-ci esquiva et fit une prise à l'autre, l'immobilisant dos contre le sol.

« Tu as tellement aimé ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois que tu en redemandes ?

_ Enfoiré !

_ Oh, mademoiselle en redemande ? _Ricana le partenaire de Lal._ Je vais devoir te punir. _Susurra t-il à l'oreille du maîtrisé, avant de lui déboutonner le pantalon qu'il retira ensuite, s'ensuivit de la veste et de la chemise._ Lal en a pour un bon moment. J'ai donc tout le temps pour m'occuper de toi une nouvelle fois, l'imbécile.

_ Grrr !

_ Oh, le chaton montre ses griffes. Ce que j'ai peur. Mais je préfère tes Kora. Pourquoi tu n'en rajouterais pas à la fin de tes phrases, ma petite grenouille? Hein ?

_ Jamais ! _Pesta l'ancien drogué._

_ Tu ne veux donc pas respecter ma demande ? »

Le brun sortit le sexe du boxer indigo moulant du blond, y apposa ses lèvres avant d'entamer de lents va et viens, qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus vite. Devenant aussi de plus en plus intense. Au moment où le brun sentit que l'autre était très proche du point de non retour, il s'arrêta.

« Demande-moi, non... Supplie-moi de continuer. En n'oubliant pas le « Kora » cette fois-ci.

_ Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? Enflure ! _Répliqua Colonnello bien qu'il fut extrêmement frustré par cet arrêt si soudain._

_ Parce que tu m'aimes. Baka ! »

Le brun avait très bien réussit à cerner les sentiments du blond avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende conte lui même.

Ce dernier l'avait aimé au premier regard. Celui où il avait regardé son dos. CE dos. Et ils l'avaient fait ensemble. Même si cela avait plus ressemblé à un viol qu'à une partie de sexe consentante. Il avait pris un plaisir bien trop important pour le mettre sur le dos de la drogue. Il l'aimait, et ça faisait mal de le reconnaître. Mais il l'aimait et c'était tout.

Après un long moment de silence où l'apprenti de Lal retenait ses larmes face à cette vérité... cruelle, Colonnello embrassa passionnément Reborn.

« S'il te plaît... Prend soin de moi... Ko...Kora... _finit-il par lâcher en finissant sa phrase dans un chuchotement que l'autre entendit, ce qui le fit sourire._

_ C'est déjà mieux. » _Annonça l'homme au dos magnifique._

Reborn reprit sa fellation et fit jouir son partenaire, avalant sa semence fraîche, il remonta vers la bouche de ce dernier pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

L'après-midi passa sous le nombre incalculable de caresses et de baisés remplis de sentiments...

* * *

><p>« Bien tu as réussi l'exercice avec brio aujourd'hui. Félicita Lal à son apprenti qui reprenait son souffle suite à l'exercice d'entraînement que ce dernier n'arrivait pas il y a quelques jours.<p>

_ Oui. Kora. _Fit Colonnello, tout sourire._

_ Mais pourquoi tu as pris cette manie de terminer tes phrases par Kora ?

_ Ne cherche pas. _Répondit-il simplement la banane aux lèvres._

_ Ah, les hommes... »

* * *

><p>Le jour de l'examen de Colonnello, Lal l'avait accompagné. Ses encouragements avait permis au blond de se surpasser. Depuis que son entraîneuse l'avait repris comme élève, ils étaient devenus plus proches. Et plus complices.<p>

Colonnello réussit sans peines l'examen. Sûrement grâce à l'examinateur aux cheveux couleur nuit qui n'avait cessait de l'observer durant toute l'épreuve. Le déshabiller du regard.

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, le nouveau militaire partageait sa couette avec un homme qui n'avait pas arrêtait de le féliciter. Même si c'est lui qui avait fait en sorte que les autres juges l'accepte.<p>

Comme cadeaux de félicitations, Colonnello reçu de divines parties de jambes en l'air.

L'épuisement se faisant sortir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient encore le lendemain qui était jour de repos.

« Bonne nuit Kora.

_ Bonne nuit. _Sourit l'homme au magnifique dos._

Taisuke-kun.

* * *

><p>voilà, voilà. J'espère que cet OS vous aura bien plus.<p>

Je trouve cet écrit un peu long mais j'espère que le lemon à fait passer le temps un peu moins long...

Et oui les personnages qui ne se connaissent pas avant la malédiction des arcobalénos sont Lal et Reborn.

Laissez une petite review. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Même si elles ont négatives, du moment qu'elles soient construite. Ça fait toujours progresser l'auteur.

Sayonara.


End file.
